During electrolysis with a porous, electrically conducting diaphragm which is placed between the electrodes, around the positive electrode-the anode, a fraction is produced with lower pH and, around the negative electrode the cathode, a fraction is produced with higher pH than the pH of the electrolytic solution before the start of the electrolysis. It has been shown that these two fractions, the acid one and the alkaline one, have biologically dampening and stimulating effects respectively. These different effects have in recent research works, e.g. according to the Soviet article "Neozjidannaya voda" by V. Latysjev in Izobretatel i ratsionalisator 1981:2, been regarded as being respectively dependent of the acid and alkaline state of the fractions. The author of said article e.g. claims that said fractions have positive effects on the healing of wounds, the treatment of eczema and cutaneous irritations etc.
By using the present invention it has been found that effects similar to the above-mentioned ones also exist in electrolytic solutions which have gone through electroactivation, i.e. a process after which the pH value of respective fractions does not differ notably from the pH value of the original electrolytic solution. Contrary to what has been claimed earlier the applicant for the present invention has found that the mentioned biological effects do not depend on the pH value of respective fraction, but on below described, and earlier not investigated, processes. These processes also prevail during conventional electrolysis, but have earlier not been investigated because they are "overshadowed" by the electrolysis itself.
Electroactivation according to the present invention is thus not the same as electrolysis.